Deja Vu/Transcript
(Orson and Roy are playing badminton) Roy: '''Here comes my grand slam return, Orse! '''Orson: ''(chuckles) You'll have to do better than that, Roy. '''Roy: '''Ha ha! How's this, Waller breath? ''(the birdie hits Orson on the head) Roy: 'Orse? Orse? Calling Orson! Helloooo! '''Orson: '''Roy, I have the strangest feeling that we've done this cartoon before. '''Roy: '''Maybe it's a rerun? '''Orson: '''No. When you get the feeling that you're doing things you've already done, do you know what that's called. '''Roy: '''The writer running out of ideas? '''Orson: '''No! '''Roy: '''Because that happened halfway through the second season. '''Orson: '''It's called déjà vu. ''(Roy covers Orson's mouth at the word déjà vu) 'Roy: '''You can't say that on a kid's show! '''Orson: '''It's not a dirty word, Roy. '''Roy: '''Well, if it isn't, it should be. Let's get back to badminton. ''(Orson and Roy walk away just as the Weasel pops out from out of the bush) 'Weasel: '''What are those two yammering about? Not that I care as long as I get some nice juicy chickens to fricassee. Here we go, here we go, here we go. (T''he weasel walks into the chicken coop and puts all the chickens in his sack as they cluck in fear) 'Weasel: '''I'll take you, and you, and, oooh, and you, and I must have you, and definitely you and...you know, it feels like I've done this before. ''(back on the badminton field) 'Roy: '''Okay, Orse, on tippy-toes. ''(Roy serves the birdie to Orson on his tippy-toes where Orson hits the ball back with his racket) '''Roy: '''Here comes my grand slam return, Orse! '''Orson: ''(chuckles) You'll have to do better than that, Roy. '''Roy: '''Ha ha! How's this, Waller breath? ''(the birdie hits Orson on the head) Orson: 'Didn't...we...do this already? ''(The weasel stops in front of Wade Duck, who immediately spots him) 'Wade: '''It's...it's... '''Weasel: '''Watch. Five bucks says he can't get my whole name out. '''Wade: '''It's the w-w-...it's the wea-wea...it's the wea-wea-wea. '''Weasel: '''Why don't you stay here and work on your vowel sounds? ''(The weasel runs off) 'Wade: '''Wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea!!!... '''Weasel: '''And now, all I have to do is get away with them chickens. ''(The weasel stops in front of Wade Duck, who immediately spots him) 'Wade: '''It's...it's...It's the wea...It's the wa-ha...Its...oh... ''(Orson and Roy are walking on the farm) 'Orson: '''Déjà vu is when you get the feeling that you're experiencing events that you've experience before. Sometimes over and over. '''Roy: '''Sounds like having cable TV. ''(Orson and Roy approach Wade, who is still stuttering on the word Weasel) '''Wade: '''Wea-waha...wea-waha.... '''Orson: '''Wade, what is it? '''Roy: '''Whatever it is, it starts with "W." '''Orson: '''Wiener schnitzel? '''Roy: '''Waterfall? '''Wade: '''No, no. No. '''Orson: '''Wheels? Water wheels. '''Wade: '''No, no, no. '''Roy: '''Woodwork? '''Wade: '''No, no. '''Orson: '''Watermelon? '''Wade: '''No, no. '''Roy: '''Weather? '''Orson: '''Weather vane? '''Wade: ''Weasel! Oh, it's the weasel, yes. And I, Wade Duck, have done spotted the weAsel! '''Roy: '''The weasel, huh? I thought it might be Woody Woodpecker, but I guess it's the wrong sho... '''Orson and Roy: '(shocked) The weasel?!! 'Orson: '''Let's go! '''Roy: '''Right behind you! ''(Orson and Roy rush off with Orson actually carrying Roy) 'Weasel: '''I gotta get outta here. Things keep happening which already happened. ''(The weasel stops in front of Wade Duck, who immediately spots him) 'Wade: '''It's...it's... '''Weasel: '''Oh, not again! ''(This time, the weasel runs in the opposite direction) 'Wade: '''It's the weay-hay...it's the wo-ho-ho...it's the wow-wow-wow...whoaaa! '''Weasel: '''I know. I have to change things around. I'll hide the chickens here and run this way! ''((The weasel walks into the chicken coop and puts all the chickens in his sack as they cluck in fear) 'Weasel: '''Here we go, here we...I must have you, and definitely you and...I did this already! I already stole these chickens! I stole 'em and hid 'em in a bush. That's right. I gotta go get 'em. ''(The weasel runs to the bush to retrieve his already claimed chickens as Orson and Roy chase after the weasel) 'Orson: '''Déjà vu is when you get the feeling that you're experiencing events that you've experience before. Sometimes over and over. '''Roy: '''You said that before, and it still sounds like having cable TV. ''(The weasel finds the bush) 'Weasel: '''There's the bush I hid the chickens in. ''(the Weasel dives into the bush, but doesn't see them) 'Weasel: '''Oh, no. They're not in there! '''Orson: '''Yes, we definitely seem to be having a lot of jéjà vu around here today. '''Roy: '''You keep saying that, but I don't see the weasel. Wade must've been wrong. Let's get back to badminton. ''(Orson and Roy walk away just as the Weasel pops out from out of the bush) 'Weasel: '''What are those two yammering about? Not that I care as long as I get some nice juicy chickens to fricassee. Here we go, here we go, here we go. (T''he weasel walks into the chicken coop and puts all the chickens in his sack as they cluck in fear) 'Weasel: '''I'll take you, and you, and, oooh, and you, and I must have you, and definitely you and...Oh, no! Oh, no! I'm back in this scene again! ''(scream of frustration) (The weasel releases all the chickens he stole) 'Weasel: '''I can't take it! Doing the same thing over and over again! ''(The weasel stops in front of Wade Duck, who immediately spots him) 'Wade: '''It's... '''Weasel: '''Oh, no! It's...it's... ''(The weasel dashes away from Wade) 'Weasel: '''Never again, I'm never coming back. But I keep coming back! But I stole those chickens three times! I...(scream of anger)'' (Orson and Roy are back on the badminton field) 'Roy: '''You can expect to be beaten again, pig. '''Orson: '''Well, that's possible. ''(hits the ball back with his racket) ''The past does have a way of repeating itself. '''Roy: '''You can expect to be beaten again, pig. '''Orson: '''Well, that's possible. ''(hits the ball back with his racket) ''The past...does have a way of repeating itself. ''(Orson and Roy now have their backs against each other, realizing that they stuck in an endless pattern) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7